Al caer las hojas
by micary
Summary: Él era mi más sagrada ilusión, el pensamiento con el cual me iba a dormir radiante de felicidad, y en el otoño al caer las hojas transforme mi ferviente sentir en palabras


**Disclaimer:** _"_Esta historia participa en el Reto Mayo "Primer amor" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana._ ",_ _Los personajes pertenecen a las Clamp, que pido prestado para divertirme sin fines sin lucro._

**Sumary:** Él era mi más sagrada ilusión, el pensamiento con el cual me iba a dormir radiante de felicidad, y en el otoño al caer las hojas transforme mi ferviente sentir en palabras.

* * *

Al caer las hojas.

Me paseo por este mismo parque, mirando a las hojas caer y veo que es difícil tratar de no pensar en aquellos días cuando veía los árboles demasiado altos, majestuosos, deleitándome mientras de ellos se escapaba la luz del sol.

Creo que me es más fácil recordar aquellos tiempos lejanos, que los pasados cinco minutos, tal vez, porque esos días pasaron con demasiada lentitud y se impregnaron profundamente en mí, lo que vuelve a los sentimientos que encierran aquellos recuerdos, demasiado fuertes.

Y lo recuerdo, viniendo a mi memoria la primera vez que lo vi.

Era un día casual de escuela, y como me levante temprano por casualidad decidí irme con mi hermano, él se encontraría con su nuevo amigo en una arboleda cerca de nuestra casa, recién llegado al pueblo de Tomoeda, y me moría de curiosidad de conocerlo.

Estábamos a punto de llegar, él estaba de espaldas.

—Yukito— gritó mi hermano, volteando el chico inmediatamente. Y fue cuando sucedió, sus cabellos se movían al son del viento y eran hermosos verlos, su boca tenía una sonrisa amable que me embelesó, me paralizo, y me entregue a su poder y a las sensaciones que me recorrían con intensidad. Lo reconocí enseguida era amor.

Que pronto se convertiría en mi primera desilusión.

Una tarde después de acompañarme a mi festival escolar me llevo a mi casa y ese mutismo acerca de mis sentimientos acaba aquel día, los árboles serían testigo de mi declaración y poco después de mi felicidad o desdicha, pero estaba decidida a dejar salir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Él me sonreía y el temblor que sentí fue tan placentero como perturbador, y en sus ojos cálidos parecía hablar la verdad que mi corazón encerraba con sigilo.

Y lo dije, con mi corazón en un puño, le exprese cuanto lo quería, cuán vital era en mi vida, él sonrió de manera triste, acariciando mis cabellos con suavidad.

Sus palabras fueron demasiados dulces para olvidarlas pero que estrujaron hasta romper mi corazón por su rechazo, el optimismo mi eterno pilar en los momentos más duros, se derrumbó por primera vez.

Y lo entendí en aquel momento y lo soporte con la fuerza que me obligue a tener, ya que mi amor no era egoísta, mi amor era tan puro y noble que sabía que jamás el suyo había estado entre mis manos y las ilusiones debía soltarlas y dejarlas volar.

Caían como las hojas que se desprenden de los árboles y se mecen hasta que llegan al suelo y son arrinconadas hasta que se despedazan. Me forcé a actuar sin egoísmos, sonriendo y animándole, deseándole lo mejor, yéndome deprisa.

Fui a llorar a los brazos de un querido amigo. Ahora recuerdo con ternura ese momento, mientras espero a la persona que amo y que dicho amor floreció de aquella desilusión.

El otoño significaba la madurez, la obtuve en esa estación cuando sentí aflicción por aquella persona, y veo las hojas caer nuevamente mientras continuo mi sendero con Shaoran.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! A todo el mundo por allá, espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeño drabble, la verdad llego en un momento de inspiración bastante fuerte y me fue muy divertido escribirlo, si, 500 palabras fue todo un reto pero lo logre y espero que les haya gustado.

Esto no es un sentimiento agradable por decirlo de alguna manera, pero el primer desamor es algo que todos recordamos tan fuerte como sentir el amor y además Sakura se lo ha tomado muy bien, es por ello que yo la admiro y adoro, ya que en la serie se comporta de una manera similar.

De verdad espero que les haya gustado y espero ver sus comentarios, criticando, apoyando, no importa de qué tipo sean pero espero verlos, los contestare con mucho cariño, incluso los anónimos.

Me voy antes de dejar una biblia me despido, nos vemos hasta la próxima, un beso, los quiero.


End file.
